Wireless access devices are becoming more prevalent. Wireless access can be implemented in many different forms, including connecting a wireless access device (client) through a wireless mesh network that provides connection to a wired network. FIG. 1 shows a wireless network that includes a client device 130 that is provided access to the internet 100, through a wireless connection to an access point 110 and through a wired network 105. The wireless connection between the access point 110 and the client 130 can be defined by a downlink connection 140 (in which data traffic flows from the access point 110 to the client 130), and by an uplink connection 150 (in which data traffic flows from the client 130 to the access point 110).
Wireless devices tend to be mobile. That is, the location of the client 130, for example, generally changes over time. An arrow 160 shows a possible direction of motion of the client 130. The motion of the client can greatly influence the quality of the downlink 140 and the uplink 150. For example, the wireless links can suffer from interference, multipath propagation, and signal attenuation. Degradation of the link can be greater for either the downlink 140 or the uplink 150. Therefore, either the downlink 140 or the uplink 150 can be broken during motion of the client 130. Clearly, a broken link is an undesirable condition.
FIG. 1 also shows a second access point 120. As the client 130 moves, the client 130 may become physically located so that the second access point 120 provides better quality links than the first access node 110. The link quality may be better for either the downlink 140 or uplink 150 direction, or both downlink and uplink directions. If the link quality becomes better for the second access point 120, the client 110 should ideally make a seamless transfer to the second access point 120. The client 130 must break communication with the first access node 110, and establish communication with the second access node 120. This can become complicated because the client 130 may not be aware that communication with the first access node 110 has been broken, and that communication with the second access node 120 must be established. That is, the uplink 150 between the client 130 and the first access node 110 may be broken, but the downlink 140 may remain intact, causing the client 130 to be unaware that connection with a new access point is required.
An expeditious transfer from a first access point to a second access point is desirable because it can allow a client to maintain a network connection with minimal interruption. The ability to determine when the second access point provides a better connection to the client can help to ensure that transfers occur such that service to the client is uninterrupted.
It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for wireless networking that provides for proper transfer of a client from a first access point to a more desirable second access point.